Pilot (OS)
Pilot (OS) is the first episode of Omni-Spore. Summary The Spore samples a brand new DNA sample and decides to give it a fusion life inside of the Omnitrix. It creates Zavier the fusion of Swift, Goop, Echo Echo and Overflow. When Zavier takes his first steps into the Omnitrix, he bumps into Brian who had just finished changing his fusion. The two become instant friends. Then, a threat appears and they must deal with it. Plot Ben Tennyson was with his cousin, Gwen Tennyson and her boyfriend (as well as his bestfriend) Kevin Levin). He was fiddling with the Ultimatrix when he came across a brand new hologram. 'Cool, who's this? It looks like a demon with wings and a sword hand' Ben said as he pressed down. The hologram was pushed through the faceplate and it travelled around inside of it and then reappeared, inside the Omnitrix. It became a small DNA sample as it split in half. One half returned to storage inside the Ultimatrix while the other fell into an egg. As it swam through the inside of the egg, it grew and went into another side of storage. A piece of it fell off and floated to and opening. At the opening was the DNA for the aliens Ben called Echo Echo, Goop and Overflow. They all mushed together as they fell through the opening. Beneath the opening a brand new creature appeared. It was a creature named Zavier, he was a slimy transparent green colour with white wings. He looked like a demon. He had yellow horns on his head, casettes over his arms and legs and technological patterns over his body. Zavier began blinking as he tried to figure out this brand new world. A sign appeared infront of him saying "Please hold your ground." Suddenly, the floor beneath him began moving. He got a bit frightened and jumped forward, bumping into another fusion. 'Hey watch it!' he said. The fusion had Ultimate Echo Echo's head, AmpFibian's tentacle on his back, Swampfire's seeds spread over him, Echo Echo's casettes on his feet, Chromastone's body and feet, Big Chill's wings and Hyper Pack's back pack. 'S-sorry' Zavier appologised. The fusion realised that Zavier was new to the world and felt bad. He held out his hand. 'I'm Brian, what's your name?' he asked politely. 'Zavier' he said shyly. 'Nice to meet you, Zavee-wavee. You're a brand new fusion, aren't ya? Well, don't worry, stick with me kid and you'll be okay. I have been fused three times.' 'What do you mean?' Zavier asked, confused. Brian turned the confused alien to face the Spore. 'See that, that is the Spore. The Spore gather DNA samples and fuses them together, creating us to live in here. When you get tired of being a fusion, or if you just don't like it you simply walk back inside the Spore and it gives you a brand new fusion. But be careful, you can't choose what you turn into!' Brian warned. 'Gee, thanks!' Zavier said. Suddenly, a tube surrounded Brian and he disappeared. 'Wait! BRIAN!' Zavier shouted, then the tube returned and sucked him away. Zavier emerged in the middle of a busy town. All fusions were walking around running erands, on lunch breaks from work or just out shopping. Zavier got scared but managed to find Brian 9 metres away. Brian was in the middle of a crowd watching a magic act. Zavier tried to make his way over there but there were too many people. He found the nearest piece of machinery, an RC Helicopter and merged with it (Using Overflow's powers). The enhanced Helicopter then flew over to the crowd. when he found Brian he unmerged and flew around as a glob of goo, then reassembled beside Brian. 'Whoa, where'd you come from?' Brian asked. 'I-I cannot do anything here, please help me!' Zave begged. Brian sighed, but was secretly extatic to have made a new friend. 'Let's go have some lunch' he offered. The two sat in a coffee shop snacking on finger foods. Brian got ready to ask Zavier if he had a place to stay when they heard screaming. 'We should check that out' Brian said. The two ran outside and saw a fusion of Rath and Four Arms. It roared loudly. 'I'm and Glazar! THE INDESTRUCTIBLE!!!' he shouted. Everyone began scattering. 'Let's check out your skills' Brian said. He began levitating and flew over to Glazar. Glazar whacked Brian away, but before he hit Brian left a sonic disk. As Brian tumbled in the dirt, the sonic disk shot sound waves into Glazar's face. Zavier rose up into the air, then formed into a ball made of goop. He flew at Glazar and stuck to his face. Glazar began choking on the gross goo, but he couldn't get rid of it. The villain was getting desparate. He took in a deep breath and got ready to combine Fourarm's sonic clap with Rath's sonic roar so that he could make Zavier scatter everywhere. Just as he began roaring, Brian saved the day. He flew over and began using Echo Echo's sonic scream abilities to knock Glazar down. Glazar rubbed his head. 'I'll be back!' he shouted, then he bounced away. Brian lifted Zavier up and congratulated him on a good battle. 'So, before we were interupted, I was about to ask, do you have a place to stay? I live in an aparment block and there are a few available if you want to rent one out.' 'Sounds good' Zavier said. Brian and Zavier then walked off. Brian was helping Zave get settled in. While Zave was furniture shopping, Brian helped him out by buying some groceries. Brian reentered Zavier's apartment to see it completely furnished and looking AWESOME! 'Wow!' Brian shouted. 'This place is so cool!' Suddenly, they heared a familiar roar. Zave and Brian poked their head out of the window and saw Glazar, but something was wrong. Glazar had red eyes instead of yellow. 'Glazar, what have you done?' Zave asked. Glazar roared wildly, but then his regular voice returned. 'I took some things that I shouldn't have and now I cannot control myself!' Then he began roaring again. His retractable claw popped out on all four of his hands and he got ready to slice the apartment apart. Zavier jumped out of the window and floated down quickly, then began using his sonic screech move. Glazar was knocked back a few steps, but then he got ready to fight. He ran at Zavier and grabbed him with all four arms, then began squeezing him, causing Zavier to ooze into a puddle. Suddenly there was no Zavier left. 'Dead already?' Glazar asked himself as he looked at the puddle on the floor. Then a green arm popped out and cracked him across the face. 'Nope!' Zavier shouted. Brian became intangible and flew out of the apartment and joined the fight. 'Not doing this without me, are ya?' Brian asked, smiling as Zavier regained his composure. Glazar stood up, looking angrier than before. Brian shot electricity but Glazar used his sonic clap to redirect it. The electricity hit Brian, but he absorbed it using Chromastone's powers, then he shot one of Chromastone's beams. Glazar was knocked down again. While Glazar was down, Brian and Zavier began discussing. 'What should we do?' Zave asked. Brian tapped into Hyper Pack's intelligence, then pulled out some tools. 'Okay, I will build an RC car, and put my seeds in it. You merge with it, add a few upgrades, drive it over to Glazar. Glazar wakes up and two giant plants pop out of it that spray him with fire and defuse him, sending him back to the Spore!' Brian explained as he built the car. It was nearly done when he finished explaining. He popped four seeds in and then finished it. Zavier did as told, he merged with it and added a few upgrades, then drove it over to Glazar and waited. Glazar awoke and saw it. 'What the?' he asked. Glazar got ready to touch the machine when two giant flowers popped out of it. Ray guns shot out from it's sides. The four seeds inside continued merging into two flowers as it grew larger and larger. FInally, it was huge. The flowers shot powerful beams of fire as the ray guns shot at him. When they stopped, there was no Glazar there but two pieces of DNA. The two pieces of DNA flew over to the Spore to be remade into a nicer alien. Or maybe not.... FIN! Major Events *Zavier is created. *Zavier and Brian meet. *Brian changes his fusion. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zavier *Brian Villains *Glazar (Rath and Fourarms fusion; Later defeated) Trivia *This is the first ever episode of Omni-Spore. *The beginning featured Ben and his team, although they are not likely to return in the series. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Omni-Spore Category:Season Premieres